The Broom
by Lilybet Edyvean
Summary: I want you to be careful. That's what your father said when he handed you your broom for the first time. You tried to be careful. Why'd you have to mess up? Couldn't you see that your life was a broom ride all along? [oneshot] LJ


**Disclaimer: I do not own Lily, James or Sirius. Or any Harry Potter characters for that matter. **

**Author's Note: Just a 'fluffy-angsty' one-shot. Since I'm so obsessed with Lily and James. Hehe. I might decide to re-edit this later because I don't feel like its quite up to par. I'd just like to see what you guys think…so yeah.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"The Broom"

You pick up your old broom, and for a second, you remember how it used to feel, flying up above the world.

You remember your parents smiling up at you as you took off for the first time. You were so happy. You were so blissfully happy.

You smile as your fingers trace the marks and scratches made on the handle. You know all of their stories. From the first time you fell, to your first Quidditch game.

You wonder how all of these memories can come from one broom. You know you made all of them yourself.

You look at where one of the bristles has only half of its self left. That was from when you took a swipe at Sirius for teasing you about her.

Her.

Your smile turns into a frown, and you run your fingers through your hair.

You never completely understood her. Maybe that's what made you like her so much.

"_I want you to be careful."_

That's what your dad said to you, when he handed you the broom, the day before your first year.

You dived and sped as fast as possible, on that cold December night, a couple years back. You remember her looking at you, eyes red and hands shaking.

"_Please, just give me some time. I don't want to get hurt again."_

You tried to explain, tried to make it okay again.

"_Lily has a reason for telling you that, mate. She means what she says."_

Sirius looked at you, pity in his eyes. You remember how hard it was, the next year. She wouldn't even look at you.

You hated yourself for breaking her heart.

Then you are filled with anger. She never knew you. She never took the time to get to really know you.

Somewhere back in your mind, you hear, "But it's so easy to slip into that type of skin."

"What type?" you ask yourself.

_The type that can't trust, and so won't tell her when something is wrong._

You know, way back in your heart, that the reason she got hurt was because you never were completely honest with her. For goodness sake, you never even were in_ that_ type of relationship.

Maybe it's all because you never gave her the chance to get to know you.

But you convince yourself again, that it wasn't just you. It was both of you.

There was a lack of trust on both sides.

As you look back on all your years at Hogwarts, you realize that they've been like a broom ride.

Some very bumpy parts when you feel like you can't hold on any longer.

And you realize that she was there all along.

You think of when you fly up so high that you feel like you can practically touch the stars.

And you remember the times she laughed with you.

You think of the in between times, when things are just normal. And yet, you realize they really aren't that normal. They never were.

You were always able to pick apart those simple moments, and see the beauty in them.

Just like she always saw the majesty in the moments when you were just yourself.

And now you breathe in the scent of the broom, mount it, start to fly, and hold it like you're never going to let it go.

Because, honestly, some things were never meant to be let go of.

You notice that she is walking out to the pitch, staring up at you. You sweep down toward her, and offer her a hand up.

"It's time to fly." You say, and she seems to understand, gripping your hand like you're her lifeline. You know by the way her fingers give you a reassuring squeeze that she knows you'll be careful with her. You realize that she was always willing to give you another chance.

You were never meant to fly alone.

And when you turn around to look at her, and see those dancing green eyes, and that smile, you know, that for the first time in your life, you are actually seeing her.

Sometimes all you need is a change of perspective.


End file.
